The invention relates generally to a coping assembly for capping or covering the edge of a building structure wall and, more particularly to such a coping assembly that is adapted to accommodate walls of varying or inconsistent thicknesses.
Frequently a masonry or frame wall, such as a parapet wall extending above the roof line of a building structure, for example must be covered along its upper edge to prevent weather elements from entering through the top or edge of the wall. Such walls are typically finished at the top or edge with coping assemblies, which can consist of masonry constructions, composition constructions, or metal coping assemblies. Such metal coping assemblies have been found to be particularly successful in providing a waterproof cap, as well as an aesthetically pleasing appearance, especially when coupled with a decorative fascia member.
One disadvantage to typical metal coping assemblies is the fact that the coping assembly components must be fabricated off-site and then delivered to the building construction jobsite. However, the walls on which the coping is to be installed are frequently not constructed to exact design widths or thicknesses, or even to consistent widths or thicknesses. In fact, some masonry walls vary as much as three to four inches from the specified design width, and the widths of such walls can also vary considerably along the length of a given wall. Such variations thus require careful field measurements, frequently necessitating that the ordering and specifying of coping materials cannot be done until after the wall is completed, thus causing construction delays and possible premature deterioration of unprotected walls while the building contractor awaits delivery of coping components.
Thus the need has arisen for a coping assembly for a wall, such as a parapet wall, that can accommodate a variety of wall widths, and which can compensate for varying widths along the length of a given wall. The present invention seeks to meet this need by providing a coping assembly for a parapet wall on a building structure that can provide a weather-tight seal while accommodating varying or inconsistent wall widths, with the parapet wall having generally vertical inner and outer vertical surfaces interconnected by a generally horizontal upper surface. Coping assemblies according to the present invention include a preferably resilient clip member, a clip attachment device for attaching the clip member to the vertical outer surface of the parapet wall, a fascia member, a top plate member, and a top plate anchoring device for anchoring the top plate to the vertical inner surface of the parapet wall.
The clip member includes a generally vertical clip leg for overlapping a portion of the vertical outer surface of the parapet wall, a generally horizontal clip leg for overlapping a portion of the horizontal surface of the parapet wall, and a resiliently deflectable sloping clip leg extending transversely to the horizontal clip leg. The vertical clip leg has a lower hooked clip edge thereon, and the sloping clip leg has an upper hooked clip edge thereon.
The fascia member similarly has a generally vertical fascia leg and a generally horizontal fascia leg, with the vertical fascia leg having a lower hooked fascia edge or drip edge thereon for interlockingly engaging the lower hooked clip edge. The generally horizontal fascia leg overlaps at least a portion of the resilient sloping clip leg and has a generally downwardly-directed protrusion thereon for engaging the upper hooked clip edge in a snapped-on relationship after the lower hooked fascia edge and the lower hooked clip edge have been interlockingly engaged with one another.
The top plate member also has a generally vertical plate leg for overlapping a portion of the vertical inner surface of the parapet wall and a generally horizontal plate leg for overlapping a portion of the horizontal surface of the parapet wall. The horizontal plate leg extends outwardly to overlap a portion of the resilient sloping clip leg and to underlap a portion of the horizontal fascial leg such that the horizontal plate leg is resiliently and clampingly engaged therebetween when the fascia member is snapped onto the clip member. This feature allows the coping assembly to accommodate a variety of parapet wall thicknesses or widths between the vertical inner and outer surfaces of the parapet wall, while still substantially preventing the entry of moisture or debris.
A plate anchoring device is also provided for anchoring the vertical plate leg to the vertical inner surface of the parapet wall. Preferably, such plate anchoring is provided by a hold-down member having a generally vertical hold-down leg for overlapping a portion of the vertical inner surface of the parapet wall and a generally horizontal hold-down leg for overlapping a portion of the horizontal surface of the parapet wall. The vertical hold-down leg is disposed between the vertical inner surface of the parapet wall and the vertical plate leg and includes a lower hooked hold-down edge thereon. The vertical plate leg has a lower hooked plate edge or drip edge in this preferred form of the invention for interlockingly engaging the lower hooked hold-down edge. Preferably a fastener is provided for attaching the vertical hold-down leg to the vertical surface of the parapet wall.
Although not essential to the invention in most applications, a sheet-like sealing membrane can be installed in an overlapping relationship with the vertical and horizontal surfaces of the parapet wall, extending either under or over the resilient clip member in order to provide additional rain and condensation protection. As a further option, a sealing member or sealant bead can be provided between the horizontal fascia leg and the horizontal plate leg for even further sealing protection.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.